Super Smash Bros Generations
SSBG is a Roleplay made by Liamliamliam. This is a super smash journey with different users playing different characters from the series. Currently On A Party Ice Climbers, DK and ??????(unoticed) Lucas, Marth & Ness Midna, Zero Suit Samus & Emboar Falco,Lucario & Lightbulb Currently Trophy's/Captured Kirby, Toon Link (should stay as a Trophy forever), Diddy Kong, Pichu, Sonic, Amigo Revived Lucas (revived by Pignite) I hate Pignite! None Party Ike, Lucario The Entire Cast Returning: Ice Climbers - Liamliamliam Kirby - Liamliamliam Donkey Kong - Liamliamliam King DeDeDe - Liamliamliam Sonic - Berryleaf Marth - Berryleaf Lucario - Berryleaf Falco - Berryleaf Luigi - XrosHearts Pit - XrosHearts Link - XrosHearts Meta Knight - XrosHearts Pikachu - OrangeBirdMaster2 Jigglypuff - OrangeBirdMaster2 Pokemon Trainer - OrangeBirdMaster2 Mewtwo - OrangeBirdMaster2 Lucas - LIG Ness -LIG Toon Link - LIG Pichu - LIG Diddy Kong - Tikkibikki Captain Falcon - Tikkibikki Wolf - Tikkibikki Zero Suit Samus - Tikkibikki Peach - LindsayxJustin Ike - LindsayxJustin Sheik - LindsayxJustin Olimar - Phyneo Mario - Phyneo Bowser - Phyneo Falcon - Franky494 R.O.B - Franky494 Samus - Franky494 Zelda - Franky494 Mr Game And Watch - Wolfdragon Rex Dr Mario - Wolfdragon Rex Snake - Blake Megido Young Link - Blake Megido Newbies: Lightbulb - Berryleaf Chrom - XrosHearts Amigo - Liamliamliam Eevee - OrangeBirdMaster2 Tepig/Pignite/Emboar - LIG Geno - Tikkibikki Pokeball - Franky494 Boo - Wolfdragon Rex Eirika and Ephraim - Blake Megido Jet - BlazeHead 51 Budder - Owen Lover Rocky - Owen Lover Villains: Bowser Shadow Wario Ganondorf Taco - Owen Lover Episode 1: Let's Start with a BANG! The Episode starts with Ice Climbers and Kirby have a battle. IC hit kirby with the hammer and send him flying out of the stadium. Ice Climbers win. IC: Yeah! Thanks everyone. Well done Kirby. Kirby: Thanks Guys. Well done on winning the championship. IC: Thanks you. Suddenly there is a huge bang at the stadium and a black hole opens up. Kirby: RUN!! IC: Whats going on? Kirby: I dont know, but a black hole isnt a good sign They both run out of the stadium. Where Wario stands opposite them Wario: I have been waiting for you Kirby! Kirby: Wait...What??? Wario fires a dark arrow through Kirby turning him into a statue IC: NO!!!! Ice Climbers run away from Wario as he laughs evilly. Meanwhile Ike stands on a cliff watching the whole thing then he runs up to IC and Battles them. After hours of battling Ike loses and IC run even further away. ???: Time for me to prove my worth! *The figure vanishes mysteriously* Lucas & Tepig watch the others battle Lucas: Um.......I'm scared! Tepig reasurres him Tepig; Tepig Tep Pig (Don't be scared Lucas!) Shadow: Well, You should be! *He fires a arrow straight towards Tepig* Toon Link: NOOOOO! *dives in front of them, gets hit by the arrow, impaling him, turning into a trophy himself* Shadow: Eh *Takes Toon Link trophy away with him* Ness: Oh my! Lucas & Tepig are having a practice battle Tepig: Tep PIG (here's my Ember) Lucas: PK Fire the two attacks collide, and its a draw Tepig: Tepig Pig (You're not bad, Lucas!) Lucas: Same to you, Tepig Ness: *sigh* Pichu: Pichu Pi Pi Chu Pichu Pichu (This is getting ridiculous, Ness!) In jumps Zero suit Samus with arrows flying towards her ZSS: Duck now! ZS Samus, Lucas, Ness & Tepig dodges the arrows fired by Shadow. But it hits Pichu. Then Shadow grabs the trophy and runs away Meanwhile the Ice Climbers meet up with a monkey with maracas. '' Amigo: Thanks for saving me from Bowser. IC: No problem, Now isnt the time to get picky about teammates DK: Heyo, Can you guys help me? IC: Whats up? DK: Bowser stole Diddy from me and i want him back! Amigo: We can help you. DK: Thank you. ''A shadow runs by unnoticed The Blue Falcon Flies overhead as the 4 (Ice climbers is 2) look up in awe and it is heading towards a mountain Meanwhile, Lucas, Ness & Tepig rush over to ZS Samus Lucas: Let us come with you, ZS Samus! Ness: We need to save Pichu & Toon Link! Tepig: Tep Pig pig (Let us come!) ZSS: Of course safety in numbers! In steps Wolf with a gun and starts shooting they all run towards the mountain dodging the arrows till Wolf is out of range ZSS: We lost him.... for now Shadow shoot his arrow, everyone dodges Lucas: Not him again Tepig: WHY DID YOU TRY TO TAKE ME, SHADOW! YOU'LL PAY!! GWAAAAAAAAAAAH *starts to glow* Ness: Whoa, check it out! Lucas: Could it be? Sonic: Shadow is so awesome. Marth: Um Sonic he's a villian. Shadow: Thanks for the compliment Sonic! *He shoots his arrow at Sonic and Marth, Marth dodges but it hits Sonic making him a trophy* Time to take my prize! *He takes the Sonic trophy away with him* Bowser: Lucas, Your too nice *Shoots him and turns him into a trophy, which he grabs quickly and takes away* Tepig evolves into Pignite, strikes bowser with brick break, making him let go of the trophy, pignite taps the lucas trophy, reviving him, then Pignite uses flamethrower to hit bowser and finally turns him into a trophy ZSS: Ok theres smething happening at that mountain we should head there *points at mountain* They start towards the mountains Meanwhile Wolf appears near Amigo and gets him from close range and escapes ZSS, Lucas, Ness & Pignite are scaling the mountain Pignite: It's a good thing I evolved in time to defeat Bowser Meanwhile Falco, Lucario, and Lightbulb are walking through a forest. Lightbulb: UGH I'm so bored. Lucario: Shut up and concentrate on the aura. Lightbulb: Is that even a thing? Falco: Personally I prefer the air. Lightbulb: *facepalm* Chrom: Who's there? Suddenly a blast of energy appears over the distant mountain for all to see Chrom: What was that? Episode 2: The Darkness Enters Lucas: We should be safe for now. Ness: Hiding inside this cave was smart, Lucas. Pignite: No sign of any villains yet, ZSS? ZSS: *nods* not yet but we need to keep going theres something at that mountain Lucas: Look there. Ness: Oh! Suddenly the ground shakes and ZSS and Pignite are trapped in the cave with her ZSS: Oh! Pignite use your fire as a torch we'll have to search the cave to see if its open at the other end Pignite: Gotcha *blows an ember* Lucas: Pignite won't be able to hold the ember for very long Pignite: He's right! Chrom: What now? Pignite: *starts to glow a bright white light* ZSS: *Looks back* Pignite grows bigger, gains a flame on its neck like a beard, the glow fades, and Emboar stood its place Emboar: What the.....I evolved again! Shall we find the exit, ZSS? ZSS: Yeah lets go Marth: Ness and Lucas, I think I see somebody in the distance. We gotta stay low. Chrom: *Sees Marth and walks towards him* Hello? Marth: Look its Wolf. Eirika: Ephraim, are you sure you know where we are going? Ephraim: Yes, Eirika. We have to go... That way now. Eevee: Eevee! (Hello!) Lucas: Ness, Marth, look there! Lucas, Ness & Marth spot Eevee Ness: Are you lost, Eevee? In the forest Lightbulb: Now we're in a forest...look its Taco and some butter. In ZSS & Emboar's side Emboar: What's that up ahead? Emboar sees a trophy of Ice Climbers, he touches it, and the trophy glows, reviving them Emboar: *confused* Tell me what happened to you two? Ice Climbers: We were trapped by Bowser and he zapped us with that thing of his. Emboar: That's awful! But don't worry, we'll protect you! Category:Roleplay's Category:Files